Nadie se va a marchar
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Dentro de las instalaciones del circo, donde Ciel y Sebastian resuelven un caso, el demonio descubrirá algunas cosas que le darán un completo cambio de perspectiva. ¿Los demonios aman? ¿Esto es amor? son las dudas del eficiente y habil mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive. Two shot... Bienvenidos a leer Spoiler del manga y de la serie que actualmente se transmite. Advertidos.
1. Dudas de un demonio enamorado

En una fría noche en algún lugar de Londres, resguardaba dos siluetas que en medio de la oscuridad parecían disfrutar de una furtiva entrega, los gemidos de una mujer se intensificaban con el pasar de los segundos, en esa pequeña carpa de circo el calor lo inundaba, muy contrario al ambiente del exterior, pasaron varios minutos de ese extraño ajetreo nocturno.

_-Nhn…_ Se mordía el labio la mujer en medio de su jadeo, mientras sus manos estrujaban con fuerza las sabanas de su cama, sintiendo como esa intensa ola de calor y placer le recorría el ser por completo, mientras el atractivo hombre que estaba entre sus piernas, con seriedad sacaba de su interior su húmedo miembro viril.

_-Gracias por la información._ Murmuró un poco malhumorado el mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive, arreglando su ropa se levantaba, la mujer de cabello rizado sonrojada y acalorada no entendió muy bien sus palabras, lo veía salir, apenas salió ese galante hombre con quien había estado las lágrimas se desbordaron gimoteando se refugiaba en su almohada.

_-Claro ahora vienen los arrepentimientos… Los seres humanos siempre son así, ya no me sorprende._ Hablaba para sí mismo el demonio con evidente molestia, mientras buscaba donde lavarse, a pesar de que ya había estado en intimidad con muchos humanos en su demoniaca existencia, se sentía sucio y deplorable ahora, era una nueva y estúpida emoción, tocar a esa mujer, por muy atractiva y apetecible que fuera, en otra ocasión hubiera sido de logro satisfactorio para su historial de conquistas humanas, pero era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de acercamiento, desde que había formado contrato con el orgulloso conde Ciel Phantomhive. ¿Qué lo hacía diferente ahora? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación de auto desprecio? Entonces recordó unas palabras.

_-Nunca me traicionaras… _Eran las palabras y órdenes de su joven amo, abrió los ojos un poco al notar como esa voz hacía eco en su mente,

_-no lo he traicionado…_ Murmuraba el demonio un poco confundido, como tratando de justificarse ante un hecho que no había disfrutado.

_-¿qué es esto?_ Se cuestionaba así mismo sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho, que le dolía un poco, era como si algo se abría en su interior, con frustración lanzaba el balde de agua en la que lavaba sus manos.

_-Maldición…_ Susurró con frustración, al no quitar esa sensación, caminó un poco y llegó a su carpa que compartía con el shinigami que aparentemente dormía,

_-Eres un perro obediente…_ Susurraba el shinigami recostado en su cama, al ver llegar al demonio, después de todo sabía que su presencia no había salido del área del circo. Sebastian subió a su cama y decidió acostarse después de todo debía esperar hasta que amaneciera. Le hubiera gustado ir a visitar a su amo, pero algo dentro de si se lo impedía, pensando que estaría bien se quedó recostado. El demonio pensaba en cómo estaba unos minutos atrás, recordaba como su frio corazón se paralizó al verlo toser de esa manera, como se desvanecía entre sus brazos, la desesperación de sentir su piel tersa y delicada afiebrada de esa manera tan elevada, su respirar agitado como ahogándose, aunque lo disimulaba en ese momento, su ser reaccionaba de esa extraña manera desesperada, pero no entendía el por qué, claro que era su contratista enfermo, pero porque su vida le era tan valiosa, es más si moría en ese momento era algo que él no podía evitarlo, no entraba en su rango demoniaco, así hubiera podido devorar su alma sin cumplir su parte del contrato, uno de esos excepcionales que salían de su control,

_-Miedo…_ Susurró el demonio con sorpresa, al darle nombre a la sensación que había tenido en ese momento, pero ¿Por qué miedo?, no lo entendía para un demonio como él, era una emoción sin sentido ni lógica alguna.

_-Miedo a perderlo… de no verlo más. _Susurró el demonio con sorpresa dando respuesta a su propia interrogante, cerrando los ojos veía el dulce rostro de su joven amo, el que siempre parecía serio, pero tras esa aparente seriedad lo que ocultaba era su soledad y tristeza, entonces entendió que no era una emoción normal lo que sentía, atentaba a su maldita naturaleza, y más que una emoción era un sentimiento, un sentimiento que los humanos vagamente llamaban amor.

_-Esto no me puede estar pasando…_ Decía incrédulo para sí mismo Sebastian, con el ceño fruncido y una pequeña aura negra se formaba a su alrededor.

_-Tranquilízate demonio… ¿Qué crees que haces?_ Advertía seriamente el shinigami golpeando la cama del demonio que entraba en razón, con ese descubrimiento absurdo, se sentaba en la cama.

_-Déjame en paz…._ Dijo el demonio levantándose se disponía a salir, estaba muy molesto eso lo notó el shinigami aunque no era que le tuviera miedo, pero en la mirada del demonio parecía ver incertidumbre algo muy raro en ellos, asi que seguiría durmiendo.

_-Parece que por fin se da cuenta…_ Murmuró William con sarcasmo, al verlo salir. Los shinigamis podían intuir las emociones de los seres humanos por su alma sensible, pero a los demonios que no tienen emoción y sentimiento alguno no le podían percibir algo así, el shinigami resignado suspiraba era la primera vez que conocía un demonio que se enfermara de humanidad, como le diría de forma burlona en la oficina de los dioses de la muerte y lo peor o mejor del caso es que el sentimiento del demonio era correspondido.

_-Joven amo…_ Susurraba el demonio que de forma sigilosa y silenciosa se había colado en la carpa de su amo, quien dormia abrazado a una chica, mirarla lo llenó de otro pero ya conocido sentimiento, lo que llamaban celos.

_-Está tibio todavía…_ Murmuraba Sebastian tocando su frente y sentir que tenía un poco de fiebre, pero por lo menos ya respiraba un poco mejor. Se quedó contemplándolo por largo rato mientras estudiaba cada detalle de su bello rostro sonrojado, pensaba en cada situación vivida, sobre todo en las últimas horas que habían estado en el circo. Recordaba la dulce sonrisa de su amo, aunque sabía que era fingida le parecía hermosa y radiante, era uno de los recuerdos que atesoraría por siempre, y si él lograra sacarle más sonrisas después, tal vez ya no serían falsas, serian de genuina felicidad, al reaccionar de esos tan ridículos anhelos, sacudía fuertemente la cabeza tratando de apartarlas, pero parecía que ya no podía.

_-Ciel Phantomhive…_ Lo llamaba en un susurro el demonio pero con la mirada que brillaba en ese extraño carmesí, pero su semblante parecía triste, y un dedo de su mano desnuda tocaba con delicadeza su rostro, el conde se movía lentamente como sintiendo esa caricia que le regalaban.

-_Sebastian…_ Susurraba el conde débilmente con su voz casi apagada, parecía seguir durmiendo aliviando al demonio que pensó ya verse descubierto en su romántico acto, permaneció a su lado hasta que amanecía, espero que la chica que atrevidamente dormía junto a su amo saliera a desayunar, para entrar de nuevo, despertar a su amo e irse.

_-Joven amo… buenos días…_ decía Sebastian tratando de ocultar su alegría sincera por esa falsa sonrisa, Ciel lo miró y en su corazón sentía que el demonio mayordomo que estaba frente a él, saludándolo era a quien más anhelaba ver de nuevo, sin importar nada, hablaron de forma insulsa por unos segundos cuando el demonio no podía contener más las ganas de tenerlo cerca, tomándolo entre sus brazos saldrían de allí, lo más extraño que sintió el demonio fue que el conde también parecía gustoso entre sus brazos, no opuso resistencia alguna, no sabía si era por la enfermedad, pero parecía tan delicado y sumiso que felizmente se aferraban más entre sí, sentía su calor con el suyo y veía como Ciel se sonrojaba con cada paso que daban, tal vez sería la ocasión de aclarar cierto asunto sentimental con su amo o esperaría a terminar este caso, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que de ahora en adelante su joven amo no se vería ante sus ojos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, caminaba el demonio para llegar a la mansión de Londres.

_-Deja de sonreír como idiota… me molesta…_ Le regañaba el conde quien disimulaba la emoción que le causaba el demonio cuando sonreía así, golpeándolo con sus pequeñas manos, parecían jugar alegremente, hasta llegar a la mansión que sería testigo de una hermosa declaración unas horas después.

**_ Espero les haya gustado, es el primero de dos capítulos... :D _**

**_Agradecería mucho su opinión, espero subir el otro capitulo mañana o el martes..._**


	2. Juntos por la eternidad

_**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios,,, me alegra que les gustara, tratando de encontrar mi inspiración que se habia marchado, mi mayor inspiración es la tristeza y el desamor... bueno, bueno no hago mis dramas personales, espero les guste esta continuación.**_

_**la cancion que inspiró este fic es Nadie se va a marchar... de Noel Schajris watch?v=hKvbbVUwPlE**_

Mientras llegaban a la casa de Londres eran recibidos por sus amigos hindúes, Ciel tosía un poco mientras escuchaba a Soma cuestionarle el haberlo dejado sin avisarle, pero ignorándolo totalmente en los brazos de su cálido demonio llegaban a su habitación donde se encerraron.

_-¡Que molesto! _Murmuró entre dientes el conde sentándose en la cama, como había extrañado una cama así de cómoda, nada comparada a la que había en el circo, aliviado en medio de un suspiro cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por la suave y cálida sabana en la que estaba recostado. El demonio que lo miraba fijamente sonreía de forma tímida, sentía como su ser se removía, ese jovencito caprichoso y orgulloso, era el primer humano que le provocaba de esa forma era algo que le frustraba, enojaba pero le ¿Alegraba?, era una confusión total dentro de su mente y corazón, la tos del joven lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos.

_-Bueno dime que averiguaste…_ Le decía Ciel conteniendo la tos, a pesar de que mostrara muy fuerte se sentía mal, lo menos que quería era salir en ese frio de la ciudad, pero su orgullo no le permitiría decir, me siento mal iremos luego, nunca diría eso, menos mostrarse débil ante su demonio que le respondia su pregunta, siguieron hablando del caso, especulando, sacando deducciones, el mayordomo se disponía a limpiarlo para salir en unos minutos.

Colocando un paño humedecido sobre la piel desnuda de su amo, no podía evitar emocionarse, ahora que había descubierto esos sentimientos dentro de sí, cada caricia con ese paño húmedo parecían complacer a su amo, que hablaba sobre el caso, parecía que su piel se iba tornando más cálida, la fiebre estaba subiendo de nuevo, lo notó el demonio, siguió acariciándolo sin dejar de mirarlo, Ciel callado se dejaba consentir era lo más cercano a una muestra de afecto, aunque sonará patético. Los dos en silencio se deleitaban uno regalando caricias y contemplando tan peculiar belleza sonrojada, y el otro dejándose tocar y contemplar.

_-Estas extraño Sebastian… ¿te sucede algo?_ Le preguntaba Ciel con curiosidad, su mayordomo andaba pensativo desde la noche anterior, sospechaba que tal vez sería por verlo en ese estado tan patético y vulnerable.

_-¿Ah? No joven amo, solo pensaba en el caso, gracias por su preocupación._ Respondió el demonio con una pequeña sonrisa, ser motivo de atención de su pequeño conde le llenaba de alegría.

_-no estaba preocupado. Eres un idiota._ Vociferaba el conde con molestia mientras fruncía el ceño.

_-No se altere por eso… aunque me encanta ver su rostro enojado. _Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa el joven al escuchar esas palabras algo coquetas se sonrojo aún más, y tosía desviando la mirada.

_-Cállate… deja de decir estupideces._ Murmuraba el conde en medio de una pequeña tos.

_-Debemos irnos…. Vísteme._ Ordenaba el conde mirando fijamente a su demonio, que enseguida buscaba su ropa para salir a terminar ese caso. Cuando estaba listo se disponían a salir, extrañamente Ciel se sentía intimidado por su mayordomo, pero disimulándolo seguía en su actitud orgullosa de siempre, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con los hindúes nuevamente que impedirían su salida, después de discutirlo por unos minutos, se veía a Ciel en su pijama blanca, recostado en la cama, la fiebre había vuelto, así que se quedarían hasta que se sintiera mejor. Con la medicina, Ciel sentía adormilado, cerrando los ojos en medio de su fiebre, podía ver el rostro preocupado de su mayordomo que no se separaba de él ni por un segundo. Se sentía seguro, su firme refugio era su demonio así que se dejaba dominar por el sueño, sabía que al abrir sus ojos al primero que hallaría seria a Sebastian, su Sebastian.

_-Descansa querido… descansa…_ Susurraba el demonio con tono de dulzura mientras sus manos le cerraban los ojos para que durmiese, Ciel se dejaba llevar y con una pequeña sonrisa dormía.

_-Sebastian… Sebastian…_ se escuchaba murmurar al conde entre sueños, el demonio que permanecía por largos momentos a su lado, se alegraba al escuchar su nombre salir de esos pequeños y rosados labios, acariciando su sedoso cabello parecía arrullarlo, tal vez las pesadillas nunca lo dejarían tranquilo. Durmió por largas horas y era lo mejor para su recuperación, cuando por fin despertó, molesto el conde por las horas supuestamente perdidas, se decidía a comer algo para salir en la noche a terminar de una vez con ese asunto, a los pocos minutos se veía a un Ciel enojado gritando a su mayordomo.

_-No quise molestarlo._ Se justificaba el demonio, cuando inocentemente había querido darle de comer a su amo, este molesto y ofendido lo miraba con odio por esa burla,

_-Solo te pasas molestándome…_ Le decía Ciel con molestia, el demonio no acertaba que decir, pues le parecía un bonito detalle de amor ¿Amor?, pensar eso lo hizo suspirar, no entendía como pudo enamorarse de un mocoso caprichoso y gruñón, con seriedad se acercaba a su amo.

_-Lo siento,_ Murmuró el demonio con seriedad ya dejando que su amo comiera solo, el conde no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por el mal trato a su demonio, después de todo no parecía tener tan malas intenciones, pero su orgullo jamás le permitiría retractarse o mostrar que se arrepentía, pensando en eso veía a su demonio como arreglaba la habitación, mientras comía, ese demonio con la apariencia de un elegante y seductor humano, era quien hace tiempo atrás se había convertido en la razón de su vida sin darse cuenta, un joven que no era muy normal pues ningún jovencito de su edad, tendría lo de él, se había enamorado perdidamente de quien permanecía siempre a su lado, su sombra, amaba a esa galante sombra que lo cuidaba cada día, en medio de un suspiro se daba cuenta de tan estúpido y condenado sentimiento, terminando de comer se recostaba en la cama.

_-descansaré unos minutos antes de salir. _Susurró el joven quien parecía un poco frustrado por el sentimiento que albergaba en su triste corazón. El demonio que lo conocía bien, sabía que algo le pasaba a su amo, acercándose con el pretexto de tocar su frente para ver si tenía fiebre, al darse cuenta que no era eso, se sentaba al filo de la cama.

_-Joven amo ¿puedo preguntar algo?_ Cuestionaba serio el demonio a su amo que no le bajaba la mirada.

_-Si es alguna tontería, abstente a las consecuencias. _Le advertía el conde con igual seriedad a la de su demonio.

_-¿Quiere seguir con esto?_ Preguntaba el demonio con firmeza a su amo.

_-¿Con que? No entiendo…_ Respondía confundido Ciel ante esa repentina y extraña pregunta de su mayordomo.

_-Si quiere seguir con este caso, presiento que no será algo bueno para usted._ Dijo en tono de preocupación el demonio mirando fijamente a su amo.

_-¿De qué hablas? Ahora entiendo menos,_ Musitaba algo dudoso pero a la vez intimidado Ciel al ver esa mirada de Sebastian fija en él, que parecía de verdadera preocupación.

_-Acaso ¿estas preocupado por mí?_ Dijo con sarcasmo el conde, tratando de hacer sentir mal a su demonio, pero no podía evitar que su corazón acelerara su latir, y aumentaron más cuando el demonio desviaba la mirada, era una clara respuesta positiva a su pregunta.

_-te estas burlando ¿Verdad?_ Cuestionaba dudoso y nervioso el conde ante esa aclaración, pasaron varios segundos y la tensión entre los dos era evidente, se quedaron callados en sus propios pensamientos cada uno, hasta que el conde con una mirada jactanciosa que ocultaba su verdadero sentir decidía hablar y romper ese tenso silencio de ambos.

_-Un demonio como tú, que solo ve por sí mismo, nunca se preocuparía por mí, soy tu alimento el que preparas lentamente, hasta que llegue el día y me devores gustoso, no te preocupo más que lo que un perro callejero temeroso de que le quitaran su filete jugoso, que tanto había anhelado._ Decía Ciel con algo de frustración pensando en la realidad de ambos, o por lo menos como él lo veía.

_-No me hagas reír,_ Murmuró irónico el conde dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica a su demonio que callado escuchaba el sentir de su amo, y no lo culpaba de sentirse así.

_-¿Por qué es tan cruel?_ Cuestionaba el demonio con un poco de resentimiento, miraba a su amo que tosía un poco, tratando de disimular lo tenso que estaba.

**_Para que la vida_****_  
no te pese tanto  
haré una maleta  
con tus desencantos  
y la mandare de viaje muy lejos  
para que las penas no nublen el cielo..._**

_-Si no fuera por mi alma que tanto anhelas comer, seguramente ya te habrías ido de mi lado._ Dijo en un murmullo Ciel y en su voz se notaba la tristeza de su ser, agachando la mirada trataba de levantarse de la cama.

_-Joven amo…_ Le llamó Sebastian con tristeza al notar la melancolía de su joven señor.

_-eres un idiota… vámonos._ Le ordenaba el conde poniéndose de pie.

_-No,_ Se negaba el demonio firmemente a su amo que al escuchar eso se molestó.

_-¿Qué has dicho?_ Preguntó Ciel al escuchar esa negativa, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

_-Es una…._ Trataba de decir el conde pero antes de terminar, la enguantada mano de Sebastian se posicionó sobre su boca haciéndolo callar.

_-¿Orden?_ Cuestionó con una sonrisa Sebastian que recostaba a su amo sobre la cama, colocándose sobre él con delicadeza, el conde totalmente sonrojado, se retorcía para zafarse de ese agarre inesperado. Luchaba inútilmente pues el demonio no lo soltaba, hasta que resignado, no peleó más, pero no podía evitar sentir como su cuerpo entero estaba alterado ante su demonio que tranquilo lo miraba sin soltarlo.

_-Ciel Phantomhive, ¿Qué me has hecho? _Hablaba el demonio paseando dulcemente su otra mano en los cabellos de su niño.

_-No te das cuenta, que este perro callejero se ha enamorado de su filete jugoso._ Declaraba Sebastian con sinceridad y una pequeña sonrisa, al escuchar esto el conde abrió sus ojos en gran manera, sorprendido por esas palabras de amor, el demonio se sentía de alguna forma liberado, sentía que ya no podía callarlo más, se libró de la carga de un amor devoto y silencioso, destapando la boca de su amo, esperaba cual fuera su reacción.

_-Sebastian…_ Murmuró sorprendido pero con la mirada dulce el conde, viendo a su demonio, el demonio que lo amaba.

_-Veo que soy correspondido._ Murmuró con alegría Sebastian al notar la actitud de Ciel, el demonio aún no se quitaba de sobre él y el menor no hacía algo para apartarlo.

**_Para que la risa_****_  
te brille de nuevo  
pintare las tardes  
de un azul intenso  
y atare un rayo de sol en tu pelo  
para que no temas al frío en invierno..._**

_-¿debería alegrarme?_ Dijo el mayordomo con algo de nostalgia lo que puso en duda al conde.

_-Esto no tiene razón de ser, esto no puede pasar, un demonio como yo, con un miserable humano como tú._ Murmuraba el demonio con frustración y confusión, y en su mirada denotaba genuina tristeza.

_-¿Miserable? Eso me ofende…_ Decía el conde con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te ofende el hecho de que te diga miserable y no el que te…. Hablaba el demonio con una sonrisa.

_-te ame…_ completó su frase Sebastian, esto emocionaba a Ciel, eran las primeras palabras de amor que escuchaba a su corta edad, y de algún modo sabía que nadie más las diría para él.

_-Supongo que no podías evitarlo._ Dijo el joven con jactancia mirando a su demonio.

_-Que modesto de tu parte._ Exclamó el mayordomo con alegría, de alguna forma el conde aceptaba sus sentimientos, aunque no era lo correcto no podían evitar sentir ese puro sentimiento que los llenaba.

**-**Debemos irnos… Sugería el conde, sabiendo que debían cumplir con la misión, no era tiempo de romances, recordando su misión intuía que algo tenía que ver con él, eso le asustaba un poco, enfrentar su doloroso pasado, descubrir algo de él.

_-Recuerda tu promesa de no dejarme, no me dejes aunque sea débil y miserable, cuando caiga en el más oscuro abismo de desesperación, quédate a mi lado, es lo único que pido, soy un humano vulnerable y egoísta, haciéndose el fuerte, tenlo presente. _Hablaba el conde con firmeza pero en sus ojos azules se reflejaba nostalgia.

_-Si mi señor…_ -dijo Sebastian afirmando esa promesa de permanecer juntos.

**_Para que las dudas_****_  
abran su camino  
y tu corazón siga su destino  
te daré una noche en el centro del mundo  
para que disfrutes de cada segundo..._**

_-¿sellamos la promesa?_ Cuestionó el demonio que se moría por rozar esos pequeños labios virginales con los suyos, las intenciones del demonio fueron claras para el conde que se tensó de inmediato.

_-No se asuste, solo será un pequeño e inocente beso._ Decía el demonio con tono burlón.

_-¿Quién está asustado? _Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido Ciel mirándolo mal. El conde queriendo demostrar lo contrario de lo que sentía, levantaba sus pequeños labios esperando por ese beso, con los ojos cerrados y todo ruborizado, una escena que el demonio no podía resistir, nervioso se prestaba a besarlo, pero no sin antes acariciar con dulzura su rostro, estudiando esas facciones que ya conocía de memoria, se deleitaba mirándolo y tocándolo, acercándose más y estando a escasos centímetros, sus alientos se mezclaban dulcemente, eso los ponía más nerviosos, cerrando sus ojos el demonio se prestaba a dar su primer beso de amor verdadero, al pequeño ser que más amaba, Ciel sintiendo esos labios carnosos sobre los suyos, apretaba con fuerza sus manos, sentía su ser desfallecer pero una oleada cálida y dulce, moviendo sus labios los dos, sellaban la promesa de estar juntos a pesar de las circunstancias que los unía y a la vez los alejaba, entre pequeños besos, mostraban su afecto, luego de unos segundos ambos algo avergonzados se separaron, pues se hacía tarde para salir.

_-Cuando regresemos, terminaremos nuestros asuntos._ Dijo con una enorme sonrisa seductora Sebastian, ayudando a levantar a su amo quien se sentó al filo de la cama.

-_No creas que soy como la cirquera esa._ Murmuró con algo de celos el conde, el demonio al verse descubierto no acertaba que decir.

_-¿ah?_ Musitó el mayordomo tratando de decir algo que no sonará tan mal. Como decirle a quien recién te había aceptado como fiel enamorado que horas atrás había estado sexualmente unido a una mujer.

-_Sentí su aroma en ti, pero no me des detalles de eso,_ Murmuró el joven, sabía bien los extremos del demonio con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

_-Tuve que hacerlo,_ Se justificaba apenado el demonio con claro arrepentimiento.

_-No quiero escuchar…_ Dijo con resignación el conde tapándose los oídos.

_-Yo no soy tan fácil como ella._ Musitaba el joven con ese orgullo tan característico.

_-Nunca lo trataría así… usted es diferente… usted es especial._ Decía seductoramente el demonio, abrazándose a su amo.

**_Para que del alma juntes los_****_  
pedazos  
construiré tu casa dentro de mi abrazo  
y nos quedaremos por noches y días  
sin que nos importe que traiga la vida..._**

_-Tsk… tratas de convencerme con eso…_ murmuró malhumorado el conde no dejándose convencer.

_-Tú y yo, nunca haremos eso… Te dejaré con las ganas. _Hablaba Ciel con vergüenza imaginándose aquello, por lo pronto no le interesaba o tal vez sí, pero aún era demasiado pronto.

_-Veo que como enamorado usted es más abierto, me alegra eso._ Dijo burlonamente Sebastian abrazándolo cariñosamente, ahora sabia la diferencia entre abrazar a alguien por conveniencia y abrazar a alguien por quien sientes algo real.

_-Cállate…_ Murmuró el conde apartándose de su demonio, vistiéndose para la ocasión, mayordomo y amo salían a cumplir la misión.

_-Pase lo que pase… no me dejes._ Dijo firme el conde apretando la mano de su demonio antes de entrar en esa residencia donde darían fin a su misión. Pasaron largos minutos, cuando el fuego consumía esa casa, solo se veían dos siluetas caminar entre las llamas, el demonio cargando a su Ciel quien alterado se refugiaba en el cálido pecho de su demonio.

_-Sebastian…_ Susurraba Ciel con algo de angustia y confusión en su ser, de algún modo le satisfacía que a pesar de sus errores y egoísmo, el demonio seguía a su lado, aferrándose más fuerte a él llegaban a la residencia en Londres, por unas horas el conde no quiso hablar, callado se refugió bajo las sabanas de su cama, no podía apartar el sonido del fuego, del lamento de unos niños que se consumían dentro de esa casa, se sentía tan vacío, tan repugnante, que ni siquiera se sentía digno de Sebastian, quien con tristeza permanecía a su lado en silencio. Después de varias horas, reaccionando Ciel sabía que no podía lamentarse por sus decisiones, debía afrontarlas con mejor ánimo se despedía de su casa en Londres y antes de ir a su mansión iria al orfanato donde supuestamente estaban los beneficiados del molesto tipo al que había matado horas atrás, al darse cuenta de que era mentira, se dio cuenta de su realidad.

_-Soy un ser humano… Sebastian._ Dijo con frustración, desesperación y desprecio a sí mismo el conde al darse cuenta de su asquerosa naturaleza humana, que podía ser peor que la de un demonio.

_-Lo sé… pero eres el humano con sus muchos defectos, virtudes, tristezas, debilidades, fortalezas, eres el que amo, y no diré más._ Le habló firmemente Sebastian tomándolo de la mano se alejaban de allí, escuchando aquello el conde solo sonrió y dejándose llevar volverían a su mansión.

_-Me quedaré contigo… contigo… por la eternidad._ Resonaba en el frío viento de esa colina donde una parte del conde Ciel salió a relucir, pero en lugar de ser desagradable para el demonio solo era más encantador, con ese niño estaba seguro de pasar la eternidad.

**_Para que explicarte_****_  
que te quiero tanto  
y que no puedo verte llorar  
Déjame mostrarte  
que la vida es buena  
nunca es tarde para soñar_**

**_Sabes que hoy me quedo_**  
**_y mañana lo hago de nuevo_**  
**_Yo no me voy a marchar..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Dependiendo de su aceptación a esta mini historia podría continuarla, yaoizando los arcos siguientes del manga :3 _**

**_gracias por leerme y no olviden dejar sus valiosos comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar cada día._**

**_SebbyP._**


End file.
